


Sunshine, Bring Me Your Warmth

by Nightingalewritings



Series: The Alorr’ika Chronicles [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aayla; blue goddess of dance!, Gen, Girl gang shenigans, Grab your tissues, I’m sorry, Padme; family ghost, Rabe; Naboo spy girl, Shmi goes momdalorian, Shmi; promoter of rebelions, This is sweet funny AND sad, it’s all good I promise!, the promised Jailbreak Ahsoka Fic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingalewritings/pseuds/Nightingalewritings
Summary: The girls’ night out turns into a break and enter. Looks like there’s a resident missing Togruta that needed rescuing.Shmi is ready to pull both Fett and Skywalker chaos in the process.Aayla? She just got dragged along. This was in no way what she had in mind for a girls’ night out!Rabè is happy that she’s not the one on damage control tonight and decides to join Shmi in the chaos.Padmè; well what is a ghost supposed to do with their free time?! She doesn’t know!
Relationships: CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/Rabé, Jango Fett/Shmi Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: The Alorr’ika Chronicles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652077
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	Sunshine, Bring Me Your Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Girls Night Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346375) by [Nightingalewritings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingalewritings/pseuds/Nightingalewritings). 



> This follows directly after Girls’ Night Out in the series.

“A room full of spies and Imperial Agents and yet not a single one can keep even one thing secret.” Rabe huffed, smoothing down her deep red gown. Her hair was slightly mussed and falling out of it’s elaborate braid. But her makeup was flawless as ever. Shmi truly knew how to apply that stuff for long lasting periods. 

“Like who puts a secret headquarters for Intelligence above a Smugglers’ bar?!”

“Are you seriously questioning their abilities, Rabe?” Shmi asked, checking through the comms on the desk. Her eyes scanned each message before moving on. her hands methodical in their search of the desk. 

Padme was sitting in the window, elbow propped on her knee while she watched. There wasn’t much that she could physically do with interacting. But being able to just be around and lookout was enough at times. She could help that way at least.

“Oh sweet sweet sithing~” Shmi started, words falling from her lips in a round of blended Huttese with a topping of mando’a. “I’m beginning to understand the levels of their idiosyncrasy and agree with you.”

“This can’t seriously get any worse.” Aayla questioned, straightening up from a crouch next to the file cabinets. Files lay pulled from their shelves, opened to relevant pages and scanned before they got inserted back into their proper place

“Give me a minute, I’m sure we can come up with something.” Padme commented, eyes scanning the now empty street between the bar and the spaceport. “Like the fact that the Imps just closed down the city it looks like.”

“Oh~” Shmi gathered an official looking messenger bag from a shelf. Stuffed the comms inside with several flimsi. “Aayla, grab what you can. We’re not leaving the koumike karking dotkohu a single thing. We’re razing the whole place, my dears.”

Rabe looked up from browsing through a collection of various trinkets. “That bad?” 

“The Empire has now fully topped my dislike of the Hutts.” Shmi commented drily, hands gathering code cylinders and a couple more pads.

ALORIKA CHRONICLES 

“You didn’t seriously~” Aayla asked, eyes widening in concern. 

“Yep!” Rabe smiled proudly, and held a loft the missing remains of an Imperial ship transponder code emitter. 

“You just~” Shmi, gathered the remains in her hands, eyes flickering meticulously across wires and parts.. looking for a fatal flaw in the device that they could exploit in their mission. 

“Oh yeah. Totally did.” Rabe nodded, crossed her arms and preened proudly. Her appearance wasn’t mussed or a hair out of place. Not a scratch or a mark on the woman. Not even a speck of dirt graced her voluminous skirt. “Think we can use that to sneak past Control?”

“Absolutely, my dear.” Shmi finally smiled. “Now we just need a ship to get us there.”

In the background, the three females could hear the Stormtroopers marching through the underground of the alleys. They were on the lookout for the missing detainees and the goods that she had stolen. 

“Did you even think this through?” Aayla asked, eyes flickering towards the alley entrance way every few seconds and back. She really did not like the sounds that were echoing closer through the maze of metal and stone that hid them.

Too close for comfort. Too pinned down that it reminded her of the bad days of being in sieges and urban warfare. There were just too many factors that Aayla did not like about being pinned down in an alleyway on a smugglers’ moon!

Padmè had disappeared hours ago to who knows where. So help from that quarter was out. Not that she could physically do much being a ghost that only the girls could see and all. But the moral support was still welcomed! And even the snarky irritated commentary that seemed to fly from her tongue when things got heated was still possibly looked forward to. 

As it were, there was no lookout that could give them a heads up in enough time to let them scatter to the winds. As it was, the three Fetts did not have an advanced warning. Not till there were a trio of white plastoid armored nuisances headed down the mouth of the alleyway. In their direction and having spotted the females. 

“Quite possibly not.” Rabe snarked back, hand slipping into the folds of her skirt to grab for the hold out pistol that she kept there. If they really needed it, she could turn her hairsticks into electrical munitions with some help from Shmi and several stripped wires from their confiscated device. But that was the last option. They needed that device in order to get to where they were going.

“Do you ever~” Aayla fired back, eyes darting across their options. She was not going to fight. Not here. Not with these odds. The high walls made her uneasy in themselves. There was just no other option then to run.... if they could get out of this perfect karking killbox.

“Alright. No need to panic.” Shmi placed the transponder in the top of her shoulder bag before closing the flap firmly. “Let me handle this will you, girls?”

“What exactly are you doing?” Rabe asked curiously.

The older woman smiled blandly and patted the front of her dress downwards. “Why what I normally do of course.”

“Oh sweet merciful force.” Aayla prayed underneath her breath, lekku curling in distress along her spine. The blue/white spots on her head tails paled even more spectacularly as she watched.

“There’s nothing to fear. Just follow my lead.” Shmi patted the updo that sat on the base of her neck, tugging out strands of silver shot hair to frame her face. 

“We are going to get shot at.” Aayla huffed.

“Quite true.” Rabe smiled deviously, eyes watching as Shmi sauntered up to the Stormies only a few feet away now. “Are you ready to run?”

“Aren’t I ever.” Aayla commented drily, muscles bunching for that moment that would mean that they were once again in motion.

“Oh good.” Rabe laughed underneath her breath, hand clasping Aayla’s wrist.

Knowing Shmi, the chances of this turning into a run chased by Stormies.... was higher than actually average. 

Shmi saw the first Stormiest reach for his blaster as she reached them. 

Hmmm... That wouldn’t do at all. Where was the fun in letting them shoot her point blank?

No.

No. Those blasters would do quite well for the girls til she had managed to dig up one of the caches the boys had stashed around this sector. 

“Gentlemen. What can i do for you today?”

“Halt. This is a restricted access area. Move along or be detained.” The bucket head in the lead barked at her.

“Of course. Of course. We were just going to be on our way, if you don’t mind~” Shmi’s hand silently gave the sign to move behind her back. Eyes stared fixedly on the white and black covered helmet of the Stormtrooper.

Once the two women flanked her, they started on their way out of the alleyway, headed for the spaceport. They needed a ship if they were going to get anywhere close to being where they needed to be. 

“What are you three doing out after curfew?” The trooper asked behind them. Voice suspicious.

Shmi paused, turned to address him. Smiling beguile as ever. “Oh us? Why absolutely nothing. Just out for the normal drinks away from the menfolk and tending to the house. Took a stroll and thought to myself that it would be a lovely night for throwing a wrench in the Empire’s plans. Just your normal sort of day, you see.”

Behind her, both Rabe and Aayla froze. Aayla looked at Rabe with a doomed hope in her eyes. “I don’t suppose you could hit him with one of your knives?”

Rabe shook her head. “I believe the technical term you are looking for is stab, Aayla.”

“Oh great.” Aayla’s fingers and lekku twitched. Opposite hand unconsciously reaching for a missing hilt that used to sit at her hip throughout her life. “This is gonna involve more running isn’t it?”

“Oh absolutely!” Rabe smiled, cheerfully. How the quiet woman could sound so happy about being shot at, being forced to run, and sneak through the worst parts of a smugglers’ moon, Aayla had yet to figure it out. 

The Stormies froze in confusion. Blasters raised mid level, pointed still at the ground. 

Shmi moved, grabbing the two on her way and hustled them through a series of market stalls in the time that it took for the Stormtroopers to actually follow.

“Horrible reaction timing.” Shmi tutted under her breath, eyes scanning the market for the best possible path to the Hangar bays. “They really outta train those bucket heads proper like. It’s a wonder the Empire gets anything done with that training.”

ALORIKA CHRONICLES 

The Togruta on pallet breathed in, settled herself and breathed out in slow whoosh of air leaving her lips. There wasn’t exactly much else she could do these days. Stuck within the same four walls for the past who knows how long with absolutely no outside news. 

So she sat and mediated. Breathed and tried to relax her mind and body. Even if there were Force Suppressing cuffs that graced her wrists. 

Bam. 

Thud.

Tip-tip-taaaaap.

What in the force? She opened her eyes, tilted her mountains closer to the outside wall of the cell, trying to let her montrals pick up the noises better. 

The hall that her cell sat in was empty. She was absolutely sure of that. 

They wouldn’t let a high risk prisoner be near others where she could influence others into helping escape. 

Two fast taps followed by the long drawn out tip then a short tap. 

She tilted her head, listening for more tips and taps. It almost sounded like something she knew. The thought of it niggled the back of her brain, unused and forgotten over the years of trying to hide and pretend she was something she was not. 

Tap-tap- Bam!- tap-tippity-tap.

That was a code! She was sure of it. That was a code. An actual code that she knew and had memorized.

Tap-Tap-tippity-tap-tippity-tip-tap-tap. 

The code had picked up in speed and frequency. Until finally it ended with no repeat to it. 

Silence. Dreaded force forsaken silence and isolation thickened around her. Leaving her in the silence of her own mind once more. 

“Hurry it up! We don’t have all the time in the world here!” A hissed ryl accent thick voice thundered through her montrals. It came from the opposite side of the metal door. 

What was a Twi’lek doing in this hall? What was a Twi’lek that she vaguely remembered as dead doing outside her cell? Had she completely lost it? 

Well, correction, lost it even more than usual? That now her mind had decided to conjure the dead around her. To torment her instead of the suffocating silence?

“I’m hurrying!” Another softer, kinder, more graceful voice shot back. ”This would be easier if you weren’t breathing down my neck, you worry wart!”

“I wouldn’t be breathing down your neck if you had the door opened by now. We really don’t have much time before mom decides to pull something drastic.”

“Oh like that helps!”

More banging and scratching of metal. A hissed spark and some swearing commenced as well. 

She really had lost it, the woman in the cell thought to herself. Weight shifted from knees to her rear as she eased herself into relaxing against the back wall. Of all the things in space to conjure when her mind had decided to space itself, it had created two bickering jailbirds outside her door. 

“Now? Please tell me that you’ve got it now. Now would be especially good, Rabe!” 

“Oh for the love of~I thought you didn’t even want to get dragged into all of this?”

“I was! But that doesn’t mean I’m not going to help break her out! This place is atrocious!”

“Completely fair.”

“Fineee... hand me that explosive will you. Don’t give me that look. I was trying to not bring the whole garrison on our heads!”

_Fzzzz-pop!_

That was new. Normally she didn’t get the sensation of heat or smells in these hallucinations. It was typically just memories to come haunt her with their failures. 

Eyes slowly opened, catalogued the cell. Same hard durasteel pallet of a bed. Same fresher in the corner. Door was open, revealing two women.

The door was open? 

Blue eyes stared at blue and brown. 

Aayla. 

The blue twi’lek in the doorway was Aayla Secura, Jedi Knight of the Order and General of the 327th Star Corps. 

The Togruta didn’t know who the human female was beside her. But she was dressed in a brown and red heavy gown. Almost like a Naboo Handmaiden. Her hair was pulled back in elaborate rolls into a Naboo red scarf with gold hairpins. The length of her hair flowed down her back and around her as she moved. Red lipstick and red dots on her cheeks were the only makeup that she wore. But her brown eyes looked at her with concern, the woman could not understand. 

“Ahsoka!” Aayla rushed inwards, hands fluttering just out of reach of the Togruta. “Oh my. Sweet merciful force and goddess!”

“Did we get her?” A different voice called out, a woman Ahsoka had never seen before moved into view.

She had grey streaked brown hair done in a knot on her neck. A long green gown that had slits in the sides revealed clone phase-II greaves on her legs overtop boots and brown pants. Long loose sleeves revealed bracers of the same make on her forearms, a symbol that Ahsoka hadn’t seen since she had been a commander graced them in blue and green. Colors that Ahsoka knew were important. She knew that sigil, but where?

Who did the actual kriff did Aayla bring with her?

“Oh my dear. That won’t work at all.” The woman moved towards Ahsoka with a soft grace that made her flinch backwards instinctively. “It’s alright. You can trust me. I just want to get those nasty cuffs off you.”

“Who~Who are you people?” Ahsoka had to restart her sentence. Her throat couldn’t craft the words at first, before she hissed and tried again. “What are you doing here?”

“Why freeing you of course, my dear.” The woman knelt beside her, hands soft and sure. A kindness to her. That was unexpected. People weren’t kind to Ahsoka. Not in the least since she had been in here anyway. The Imps were more than happy to deny her mercy then to give it. 

“I am Rabe. That’s Shmi.” The other unknown human female commented. Thankfully she and Aayla didn’t move closer to her. Ahsoka didn’t know if she could handle it if they did. 

“I found a correspondence that had your details in them. That just wouldn’t do at all. You deserve to come home to your brothers, my dear Snips.”

Ahsoka gasped, eyes springing to her eyes at the name she was called. “How? How do you know that name?” 

“Because my boys protected you. Fought beside you for five years, my dear heart. Fives and Echo have told me all the stories that you and Ani have been up to.” Shmi dropped the cuffs on the ground. “Now, let’s go home. Shall we little one?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Translations; 
> 
> Huttese;
> 
> komike- dirty  
> Dotkohu- bastard


End file.
